


【枢零】命运岔道 第十五章番外 共同翘课

by hivila



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivila/pseuds/hivila





	【枢零】命运岔道 第十五章番外 共同翘课

番外 共同翘课

lofter跳链专用：

 <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987422/chapters/46016083>


End file.
